Une danse ensorcelante
by MissHermione26
Summary: Une danse peut-elle vraiment tout changer? Ginny en est convaincue, Hermione beaucoup moins. Et pourtant...


Bonjour à tous! Voici un petit OS dont l'idée m'est venue après la lecture d'un article dans un magazine... je vous laisse découvrir tout ça.

Je tiens à remercier Anaïs-Stranger pour sa correction et ses commentaires qui m'ont bien fait rire! Je vous les publierai quand j'aurai moins de problèmes d'ordi.

 _Disclaimer: rien à moi, vous vous en doutez bien!_

* * *

 **Une danse ensorcelante**

Tout cela avait commencé par un article stupide, vraiment stupide.

Hermione s'était retrouvée à devoir inviter Rogue à danser. Elle en était mortifiée, mais elle n'avait qu'une parole, et elle devait le faire.

Trois jours plus tôt, elle avait passé l'après midi avec Ginny, sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci, enceinte de 7 mois, l'avait invitée à prendre le thé chez elle pendant que Harry était au travail et que ses aînés étaient chez Mamie Molly comme elle l'appelait désormais. Elles avaient bien évidemment parlé du célibat d'Hermione, de ses rendez-vous (souvent des fiascos!) et de ses projets. Hermione avait 31 ans, travaillait dur pour Poudlard où elle était désormais professeur d'Arithmancie, et ne vivait que pour ses élèves et Pattenrond, son chat devenu vieux mais toujours aussi alerte. Elle passait ses week-end chez Harry et Ginny le plus souvent, ou chez ses parents, revenus d'Australie avec une mémoire retrouvée.

Parfois elle revoyait Ron, marié depuis 3 ans à une jeune moldue. Ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien, mais l'amour n'était plus, et depuis longtemps, au rendez-vous.

\- Dommage que ça n'ai pas collé avec mon frère, avait, une nouvelle fois, soupiré Ginny.

Puis, l'après midi avançant, Ginny avait sorti d'un placard un vieux magazine moldu appartenant à sa belle sœur dont le thème était « Adieu la solitude : cet été je me trouve un mec ! ». Au delà du titre forcement racoleur, Ginny était persuadée d'y trouver des techniques, des remèdes pour Hermione. Les deux amies tombèrent alors sur un article « Pourquoi avoir des critères vous empêche de trouver l'homme idéal ? »

Comme tout célibataire de plus de 30 ans, Hermione avait des critères de sélection... des tas de critères de sélection:

\- Elle voulait un homme grand, forcément plus grand qu'elle. Ce n'était pas compliqué, elle-même ne dépassant pas le mètre 65.

\- Elle le voulait blond, les yeux bleus.

\- Il fallait qu'il soit intelligent, au moins autant qu'elle, pour ne pas s'ennuyer.

\- Elle voulait un homme beau, un homme devant lequel elle pourrait se pâmer (« je reste une fille » avait-elle dit à Ginny).

\- Elle voulait un homme accompli dans son travail et sa vie privée, pas un type bizarre avec plein de secrets, des cadavres dans les placards et tout ça... non un homme simple et honnête.

\- Elle voulait un homme gentil, souriant et plein d'humour.

Et bien sûr, plus le temps passait, plus elle vieillissait, plus elle rajoutait des critères à sa liste déjà fort longue.

« Ne plus avoir de critères, laisser sa chance à n'importe quel homme » voilà, en résumé, ce que disait l'article.

« L'homme de votre vie est peut-être juste à côté de vous, peut-être le côtoyez-vous tous les jours, sans même y prêter attention, simplement parce qu'il ne rentre pas dans vos critères. Cet homme plus petit que vous, ou celui là, avec un peu d'embonpoint, est peut-être celui qui fera chavirer votre cœur, ne l'oubliez pas ».

Hermione secoua la tête.

\- C'est ridicule, fit-elle à Ginny en avalant une gorgée de thé. Comment un homme qui ne te provoque pas le moindre petit frisson pourrait-il être l'homme de ta vie ?

\- C'est peut être pas si bête, dit son amie, très sérieusement.

\- Tu es bien placée pour dire ça toi ! Tu t'es mariée avec un mec dont tu es amoureuse depuis l'âge de 11 ans ! Et ne me dit pas que ce sont ses qualités intérieures qui t'ont rendu folle de lui au début !

\- C'est vrai, murmura Ginny. Mais si je ne m'étais arrêtée qu'au physique, crois moi que notre couple n'aurait pas duré ! Harry à plein de défauts, il est torturé, stress pour un rien. Il hurle encore certaines nuits en rêvant à ce qu'il a vécu... et je l'aime tel quel. Son image de beau survivant n'a fait qu'un temps. Aujourd'hui je n'aime plus Harry Potter, mais mon mari, Harry, juste Harry.

\- Oui mais...

\- Mais rien du tout ! Tu es seule depuis bien trop longtemps ! Nous allons ensemble réfléchir à des hommes que tu côtoies, mais qui sont hors de tes stupides critères !

Ginny pris alors un parchemin et une plume et commença à écrire.

\- Voyons il y a d'abord mes autres frères. Charly et Percy sont toujours célibataires.

\- Tu es folle ! S'écria Hermione, vraiment folle ! Je les considère comme mes propres frères, ça serait vraiment... beuuurk ! Je n'ose même pas y penser.

\- Il y a ensuite des collègues de travail. Hum, voyons, ce nouveau prof de défense, comment s'appelle t-il déjà ?

\- Élias, il s'appelle Élias, et je te rappelle qu'il a déjà essayé de me séduire et que son haleine empestant l'ail m'a fait fuir !

\- C'est vrai. Il y a Flitwick...

\- C'est une blague, pouffa Hermione ! Flitwick ! Il est petit et vieux...

\- Pas de critères on a dit !

\- Il y a des limites...

\- Il y a aussi Rogue.

\- Rogue est mon patron déjà, c'est lui le directeur, je te le rappelle. Ensuite... enfin Ginny ! C'est Rogue quoi... tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'imagine très honnêtement avec Rogue ?

Hermione avait prit une voix suppliante.

\- Je n'imagine rien du tout Hermione ! Je crois juste qu'il faut s'ouvrir à de nouvelles perspectives ! Écoute, il y a la fête de Noël dans quelques jours à Poudlard. Tu vas inviter à danser tous tes collègues masculins, quelque soit leur physique ou leur âge. On s'en fiche.

\- Mais je vais passer pour quoi ? Tu es folle... que vont dire...

\- Ta ta ta, personne ne vas rien dire du tout, tout le monde pensera que tu t'amuses pour une fois ! Et puis personne ne te demande de les draguer ou quoi que ce soit. Tu dois juste apprendre à t'amuser avec tout le monde, sans critères, sans _a priori_. Qui sait, tu pourrais avoir des surprises.

\- C'est stupide !

\- C'est tout sauf stupide ! Regarde McLaggen ! C'était un type franchement superbe, mais c'était aussi le dernier des crétins ! Et cet imbécile de Lockhart, hum ?

\- C'est vrai, avoua Hermione en baissant la tête.

\- Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de faire ce que je te dis pour une fois !

Hermione en avait marre de cette conversation sans aucun sens, et elle avait envie de prouver à Ginny qu'elle avait tord.

Alors elle accepta.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Hermione se tenait debout, un verre de jus de cerise à la main. Ginny, la main posée sur le ventre, se tenait derrière elle. Elle jeta un œil circulaire à l'assemblée et murmura à Hermione : « c'est à toi maintenant ».

Hermione ne comptait pas se dégonfler, loin de là, mais une curieuse boule s'était nichée au creux de son estomac. Aucuns des hommes ici ne lui faisait peur, aucun ne l'impressionnait outre mesure.

Aucun.

Sauf un.

Le professeur Rogue était debout, tapit dans l'ombre dans un coin de la grande salle. D'un œil sévère il surveillait, épiait, les moindres faits et gestes des élèves venus en grand nombre pour s'amuser. Parfois il levait sa baguette et on voyait un verre de bieraubeurre, sans doute coupé au whisky, voler à travers la pièce.

Hermione ravala sa salive, bien décidée à prouver qu'elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Cependant, elle choisit la facilité pour la première personne à inviter.

Hagrid avait toujours considéré Hermione comme sa fille, aussi il n'hésita pas un instant lorsqu'elle lui demanda une danse. Il prit la minuscule main de la jeune femme et l'emmena virevolter au son d'une polka. Hermione riait aux éclats en tournant et s'amusa ainsi quelques minutes. Puis elle quitta son grand ami pour inviter Filius, continua avec Neville, son collègue de Botanique, et termina avec Harry, l'invité d'honneur de la fête. Elle finit par retourner vers Ginny afin de souffler un instant.

\- Tu vois qu'on peut s'amuser avec un homme qui ne nous attire pas, dit Ginny en riant.

\- Ne soit pas ridicule ! Répondit Hermione, essoufflée. Je n'ai jamais douté un instant que je pouvais m'amuser avec mes AMIS et ma FAMILLE .

\- Je sais, mais il reste une personne que tu n'as pas invitée.

\- Hum, oui je sais... mais lui n'est ni un ami, ni même un proche.

\- Hermione, tu as promis ! Tu ne peux décemment pas mentir à une femme enceinte, fit Ginny en pouffant de rire.

\- C'est malin, que veux tu que je lui dise ?

Hermione réfléchi un instant en fixant son regard sur le sombre maître des potions. Comment allait-elle lui demander de danser ? Elle ne pouvait manquer à sa promesse, mais ne voulait pas risquer de fâcher son directeur. Elle prit finalement le partie d'y aller naturellement.

Ginny appela son mari de la main, et lui murmura alors à l'oreille « regarde Hermione, elle va le faire ! ». Harry prit alors un verre et resta près de sa femme, observant toute la scène l'œil rieur.

Hermione s'approcha doucement de Rogue, son verre à la main afin de se donner une contenance. Lorsqu'elle fut assez proche, elle toussota afin d'attirer son attention.

\- Hum... professeur ?

Celui-ci tourna vivement la tête, fixa sa collègue et murmura un « oui » qui fit frissonner la jeune sorcière. Visiblement il était de méchante humeur.

\- Je me demandais... si... vous accepteriezdedanseravecmoi.

Elle avait dit la phrase le plus vite qu'elle avait pu, et attendait son « non » froid et distant pour s'enfuir à toutes jambe.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

Mince il n'avait pas compris. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle répéta sa phrase de la façon la plus intelligible qu'elle put.

\- Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi ?

Sans mots dire, le professeur la regarda, de son regard glaçant et inquisiteur, puis descendit les yeux vers le verre que tenait Hermione.

\- Vous avez trop bu, rentrez chez vous. On se voit lundi.

\- Heu... non non c'est du jus de cerise, fit-elle, déconfite. Je... je voulais vraiment vous inviter à danser.

\- Ridicule.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- De quoi s'agit-il ? Un pari stupide je suppose ?

\- Mais... heu...

\- Je viens de vous voir danser avec toute la population masculine de plus de 30 ans de ce château... me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ?

\- Non ! Enfin...

Hermione était dépitée. Elle n'osait pas lui avouer la vérité, mais ne voulait pas lui raconter n'importe quoi non plus. Il était son ancien professeur et son directeur aujourd'hui.

\- Je vois que Monsieur et Madame Potter ne nous quittent pas du regard... ont-ils quelques chose à voir avec tout cela ?

Le ton de Rogue était cinglant. Un peu plus et elle allait se faire renvoyer c'était sûr.

\- Je... oui. Ginny m'a heu... poussée à vous inviter. J'en suis désolée Monsieur.

Puis, commençant à s'éclipser.

\- On se voit lundi.

Contre toute attente, Rogue murmura alors :

\- Restez ici, Miss Granger. Ils se pensent au spectacle, nous allons leur en donner pour leur argent.

Il saisi alors la main d'Hermione et l'emmena vers la piste de danse où évoluait quelques couples au son d'une valse Viennoise. Il enserra la taille de la jeune femme, lui prit la main et commença à la faire danser. Harry garda la bouche ouverte, et Ginny sourit à une Hermione déconfite qui fixait son amie avec de grands yeux. Puis elle décida de profiter de l'excellent danseur qu'était Rogue, se demandant quand même où il avait pu apprendre cet art dans lequel, visiblement, il excellait.

Ils dansaient déjà depuis quelques minutes lorsque les autres couples se poussèrent pour les laisser évoluer à leur guise. La musique était ensorcelante et Hermione avait la tête qui tournait, mais elle continuait à danser et, chose totalement inopportune, se prit a aimer être dans les bras de Rogue. Sans plus réfléchir elle leva les yeux vers lui et se rendit compte qu'il la fixait de ses yeux sombres. Elle commença a se perdre dans ce regard enivrant et rapprocha, sans même s'en rendre compte, son corps de celui du sorcier. Alors il l'enserra un peu plus et continua de la faire tournoyer. Son regard était toujours aussi énigmatique, et Hermione ne pu savoir si il appréciait, ou non, ce moment.

Les musiciens continuait de jouer, mais déjà la valse arrivait à sa fin. L'assemblée s'était réunie autour de la piste où les deux sorciers étaient les seuls à danser. Lorsque la musique s'arrêta pour de bon, Rogue fit tourner une dernière fois Hermione sur elle-même. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda. Debout, droit comme un I, il la fixa et murmura simplement :

\- Pari gagné. Ne me remerciez pas.

Puis il se tourna et reprit sa place initiale sans mot dire, ne jetant plus le moindre regard à Hermione, faisant comme si cet instant n'avait jamais existé.

La jeune femme se sentit totalement perdue, la tête tournant encore et les oreilles bourdonnant. Elle rejoignit Ginny et, sans mot dire, se resservit un verre.

Du whisky pur feu cette fois-ci.

Et elle le bu cul-sec.

Puis elle prononça ce simple mot :

\- C'était... c'était...

\- Totalement inopportun et bizarre ? Demanda Ginny, encore sous le choc de la scène dont elle venait d'être témoin.

\- Magique. C'était magique. C'était Rogue et pourtant c'était...

\- Magique, oui j'ai compris, fit Ginny.

Hermione se tourna et regarda a nouveau le maître des potions. Celui-ci ne lui accorda pas un regard, et surveillait la salle comme si rien, absolument rien ne s'était passé. Alors elle dit à son amie :

\- Je vais y aller. Merci de m'avoir poussée à m'amuser, c'était heu...

\- Magique ?

\- Oui voilà. Une excellente soirée. Je... je...

Puis, ne finissant pas sa phrase, elle secoua la tête, se tourna et partit sans plus un regard vers la salle.

Le week-end passa vite et déjà le lundi arriva. Hermione partit travailler, bien décidée à faire comme si de rien n'était. Et tant qu'elle ne croisa pas le directeur, cela marcha plutôt bien. Elle eu bien le sentiment que les élèves parlaient, chuchotaient derrière son dos, mais réussi à ne pas y prêter attention. Enfin, pas trop.

Puis, vers 11h du matin, alors qu'elle discutait dans le couloir avec un élève, le silence se fit tout autour d'elle. Au début elle n'y prêta pas attention, puis, devant le regard apeuré de l'élève en question qui fixait quelque chose derrière elle, elle se tourna. Tout les étudiants se tenaient debout, en silence, et la fixait... ou plutôt LES fixaient.

Elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard noir de Rogue. Celui-ci lui dit simplement :

\- Ce soir, 19h, dans mon bureau.

Puis, avant même qu'elle réponde, il se tourna et disparut au détour du couloir.

Faisant mine que rien ne s'était passé, elle reprit sa conversation avec son élève sous le regard abasourdi de l'assistance.

Face à la porte du directeur, Hermione ne parvint plus à faire semblant. La main tremblante, elle toqua et attendit. Une voix fit simplement :

\- Entrez, et refermez derrière vous.

Elle pénétra dans le bureau, rempli de livres et d'instruments bizarres que même elle ne connaissait pas. Rogue avait le dos tourné, les mains croisées derrière lui. Elle avança prudemment, s'attendant à recevoir les foudres de son collègue.

\- Qu'avez vous été raconter, Miss ?

\- Je... quoi ? Mais...

\- Ne faites pas l'innocente.

\- Mais je n'ai fais rien du tout !

\- Depuis ce matin j'entends des... hum... ragots. C'est intolérable, Miss, j'espère que vous en avez conscience.

\- Des rumeurs sur quoi, Monsieur ?

Rogue se tourna vivement vers elle.

\- Me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ? Accepter ce pari était déjà indécent, mais répandre de pareilles rumeurs est tout simplement inacceptable, est-ce clair ?

\- Je ne comprend pas...

\- Vous comprenez très bien, dit-il de ce ton froid et cinglant dont il était coutumier.

Hermione secoua vivement la tête.

\- Non, non je vous assure ! De quoi diable parlez-vous ?

Rogue la fixa, semblant vouloir lire en elle.

\- Des rires depuis ce matin, des chuchotements sur notre soi-disant... couple.

Hermione était abasourdie.

\- Je... non ! Jamais je n'aurais prétendu une telle chose !

Rogue continua de la regarder.

\- En êtes vous bien... certaine ?

\- Oui ! Sûre et certaine... sans doute nous ont-ils vu danser samedi et... ils en auront tiré des conclusions logiques...

Sitôt ce dernier mot sorti de sa bouche, Hermione su qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

La voix de Rogue se fit tout de suite plus menaçante.

\- Logique dites-vous ?

Hermione décida de ne plus reculer. Elle se fit plus courageuse et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Oui logique... ce moment était si... intense. Cela n'a du échapper à personne. Pas même à vous !

Rogue garda le silence un moment, puis murmura de sa voix grave:

\- Sortez ! Sortez immédiatement.

Alors Hermione soupira, et sortit sans se retourner.

* * *

Une année passa. Hermione continuait de dispenser ses cours d'Arithmancie. Lorsqu'elle croisait Rogue, il lui semblait bien que celui-ci la regardait étrangement, mais ne prononça jamais un mot sur ce qui s'était passé au bal de Noël. Bientôt les rumeurs s'arrêtèrent, les élèves ayant trouvé d'autres sujets de discussions. Hermione avait rencontré quelques hommes, mais aucun ne trouva grâce à ses yeux, un sombre maître des potions, et une valse, occupant un peu trop son esprit. Elle essayait de les oublier. Après tout, Rogue ne correspondait à quasiment aucun de ses critères, a part celui de la taille et de l'intelligence. Non, il n'était vraiment pas fait pour elle !

Noël approchait à grands pas, et, avec lui, la perspective d'un bal ou elle n'avait aucunement envie de se rendre. Elle savait que la fête allait lui rappeler un souvenir qu'elle avait déjà du mal a oublier, et elle n'avait pas envie de voir Rogue l'ignorer.

Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix. En tant qu'enseignante, elle devait être présente, ne serait-ce que pour faire sa part de surveillance.

La soirée se déroula sans accrocs majeurs, Rogue se tenait toujours dans son recoin sombre, les enseignants faisaient des rondes régulières dans les couloirs et dans le parc.

Hermione avait décidé qu'elle ne danserait pas cette fois ci. C'était sans compter sur Élias, son collègue de défense contre les forces du mal. Celui-ci la harcela presque toute la soirée pour obtenir les faveurs de la jeune sorcière qui finit par accepter une valse. Elle dansa sans mots dire, ne ressentant aucune magie, aucune des sensations qu'elle avait eu l'année précédente dans les bras de...

Non ! Elle devait arrêter d'y penser !

Elle tourna néanmoins la tête vers Rogue et, à sa grande surprise, s'aperçut que celui ci la fixait étrangement.

Lorsque la danse se termina, Élias l'emmena vers le bar où il lui offrit un verre. Pourtant, elle ne détourna pas son regard de Rogue.

\- N'était-ce pas mieux avec moi qu'avec ce type ?

\- Hein, quoi ?

Hermione tourna la tête vers Élias qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- Qu'avez vous dit ?

Je vous disais que danser avec moi vous allait bien mieux au teint !

Elle le fixa et, comprenant enfin ce qu'il venait de lui dire, le planta comme l'imbécile qu'il était, non sans lui avoir jeté son verre au visage. Elle sortit alors sa baguette et décida de sortir faire une ronde dans le parc, puis de rentrer se coucher. Ce bal était un fiasco, comme elle le présageait depuis déjà un moment.

Dans le parc,elle lança quelques sorts bien sentis aux quelques gamins qui se bécotaient derrières les bosquets, sans entendre que quelqu'un la suivait. Arrivée près d'une fontaine, elle se retourna pour rentrer au château, bien décidée à prendre ses affaires, quand elle se cogna contre une grande silhouette sombre.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu.

\- Ne vous excusez pas.

Cette voix grave... était-ce ?

\- Professeur Rogue ?

\- Pourquoi dansiez-vous avec cet imbécile ?

Abasourdie par la question, fatiguée par cette soirée et par le manque de sommeil qu'elle accumulait depuis... un an... elle enragea.

\- En quoi cela vous regarde t-il ? Vous êtes TOUS des imbéciles, des crétins !

\- Vous n'auriez pas du.

\- Je n'aurai pas du quoi ? Je danse avec qui je veux !

\- Vous ne devriez danser qu'avec moi.

La voix si agréable et envoûtante de Rogue était calme et posée. Pourtant Hermione ne s'en aperçut pas et continua de crier.

-Ah oui ? Pour qui vous prenez vous, hein ? M'avez vous invité ? Non ! Alors pourquoi donc m'interdiriez vous de danser avec qui je veux?

\- Pour cela.

Et a ses mots il se pencha vers elle et saisit ses lèvres. D'abord les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, Hermione les ferma rapidement, enroula ses bras autour du cou de Rogue et répondit ardemment à son baiser. Celui-ci l'enlaça plus puissamment, la soulevant presque de terre et continua de l'embrasser. Il en avait envie depuis un an, depuis cette valse qui avait tout bouleversé et, vu la réponse d'Hermione, vu son corps collé au sien, il supposa qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Lorsque, enfin, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, ils se regardèrent et Rogue fit simplement :

\- Si vous le permettez, je ne laisserais pas encore passer un an avant de recommencer.

\- Non ce serait idiot, vraiment idiot.

\- Oui vraiment...

Alors il se pencha vers elle et scella tout cela d'un nouveau baiser, jetant ainsi tous les critères d'Hermione aux oubliettes.

* * *

 _Alors vos avis? Si vous avez aimé, dites le, si vous n'avez pas aimé... dites le! A très vite sur la suite d'"une année mouvementée"!_

 _MissHermione_

* * *

 __

Aller en cadeau, les commentaires d'Anaïs-Stranger. _  
_

Parfois elle revoyait Ron, marié depuis 3 ans à une jeune moldue. **Mais qui a été assez folle pour vouloir de lui ?**

« Adieu la solitude : cet été je me trouve un mec ! ». **mdr le truc typique quoi xD**

« Pourquoi avoir des critères vous empêche de trouver l'homme idéal ? » **Euh… Je dirais parce qu'avoir des critères nous rend exigeante non ? ^^**

Comme tout célibataire de plus de 30 ans, Hermione avait des critères de sélection... des tas de critères de sélection: **Bah elle est bien difficile elle dis don**

Elle voulait un homme grand, forcement plus grand qu'elle. Ce n'était pas compliqué, elle même ne dépassant pas le mètre 65. **Non mais sérieux ? elle est plus grande que moi quoi**

Elle le voulait blond, les yeux bleus. **Euh… No coment xD : les blonds sont cons au passage O:)**

Il fallait qu'il soit intelligent, au moins autant qu'elle, pour ne pas s'ennuyer. **Pour ça j'en connais un qui correspond ^^**

Elle voulait un homme beau, un homme devant lequel elle pourrait se pâmer (« je reste une fille » **(Ça reste à prouver :p)** avait-elle dit a Ginny).

Elle voulait un homme gentil, souriant et plein d'humour. **La personne à laquelle je pensais tout à l'heure ne correspond pas à ça xD**

Et bien sûr, plus le temps passait, plus elle vieillissait, plus elle rajoutait des critères à sa liste déjà fort longue. **Genre t'es pas assez exigeante comme ça ?**

L'homme de votre vie est peut être juste a côté de vous, peut-être le côtoyez-vous tous les jours, sans même y prêter attention, simplement parce qu'il ne rentre pas dans vos critères. **Ça, moi aussi j'aurai pu le dire XD**

C'est ridicule, fit-elle a Ginny en avalant une gorgée de thé. Comment un homme qui ne te provoque pas le moindre petit frisson pourrait-il être l'homme de ta vie ? **Parce que des fois ça vient après, cruche !**

Voyons il y a d'abord mes autres frères. Charly et Percy sont toujours célibataire. **Eurk**

Élias, il s'appelle Élias, et je te rappelle qu'il a déjà essayé de me séduire et que son haleine empestant l'ail m'a fait fuir ! **Ah ah ah les remèdes contre l'haleine ça existe hein xD**

C'est vrai. Il y a Flitwick... **Seriously ?**

Il y a des limites... **Je suis d'accord**

Il y a aussi Rogue. **J'approuve à 3000%**

Rogue est mon patron déjà, c'est lui le directeur, je te le rappelle. Ensuite... enfin Ginny ! C'est Rogue quoi... tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'imagine très honnêtement avec Rogue ? **Siiiiiiiiii ! Mais si tu veux pas je prends volontiers ta place :p**

Et cet imbécile de Lockhart, hum ? **Oui pour lui coup lui c'était vraiment un imbécile, et le mot est faible**

Aucuns des hommes ici ne lui faisait peur, aucun ne l'impressionnait outre mesure. **Menteuse**

Sauf un. **Evidemment. On se demande lequel :p**

Le professeur Rogue était debout, tapit dans l'ombre dans un coin de la grande salle. **Tel une chauve-souris guettant dans l'obscurité… Ok j'arrête ^^** D'un œil sévère il surveillait **ses futures victimes, tel un hibou… Promis cette fois j'arrête** , épiait, les moindres faits et gestes des élèves venus en grand nombre pour s'amuser. Parfois il levait sa baguette et on voyait un verre de bieraubeurre, sans doute coupé au whisky, voler à travers la pièce. **IVROGNE !**

Il prit la minuscule main de la jeune femme et l'emmena virevolter au son d'une polka. **Une polka ? Vraiment ? Hagrid ?!**

Elle finit par retourner vers Ginny afin de souffler un instant. **En gros elle s'est bien facilité la vie et dégonflée surtout**

Je sais, mais il reste une personne que tu n'as pas invitée. **Mouah ah ah ah ça promet d'être marrant**

Hermione, tu as promis ! Tu ne peux décemment pas mentir à une femme enceinte, fit Ginny en pouffant de rire. **Comme c'est vile de se servir de ça Oo**

C'est malin, que veux tu que je lui dise ? **Pourquoi pas « Eh, salut Beau gosse, tu viens danser ? et c'est pas vraiment une question » ^^**

Harry prit alors un verre et resta près de sa femme, observant toute la scène l'œil rieur. **Bah bravo, on s'amuse du malheur des autres ? C'est du joli !**

Hermione s'approcha doucement de Rogue, son verre à la main afin de se donner une contenance. **Se donner un contenance ou une excuse à son geste ?**

Visiblement il était de méchante humeur. **Ah bon ? Et on se demande bien pourquoi ?**

Je vous demande pardon ? **Bah alors vieux crouton, tu deviens sénile ? XD je mérite une claque pour ce que je viens de dire je sais**

Accepteriez-vous de danser avec moi ? **NON ! il dansera avec moi :p**

Vous avez trop bu, rentrez chez vous. On se voit lundi. **Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle se faire éconduire proprement xD**

Ridicule. **Et de proprement on passe à salement xD**

Je viens de vous voir danser avec toute la population masculine de plus de 30 ans de ce château... me prenez-vous pour un imbécile ? **Tu as mal interprété les choses**

Il était son ancien professeur et son directeur aujourd'hui. **Ouais bah fais quand même attention à ce que tu dis hein**

Je vois que Monsieur et Madame Potter ne nous quitte pas du regard... ont-ils quelques chose à voir avec tout cela ? **Non la situation les amuse juste… Euh mais si, ils l'ont jeté dans un guet-apens**

Un peu plus et elle allait se faire renvoyer c'était sûr. **Pour si peu ?**

Restez ici, Miss Granger. Ils se pensent au spectacle, nous allons leur en donner pour leur argent. **Ah bon ils ont payé pour ça ? C'est plus une école Poudlard ? Oo' xD**

Il saisi alors la main d'Hermione et l'emmena vers la piste de danse ou évoluait quelques couples au son d'une valse Viennoise. **Je sais pas pourquoi mais j'approuve, ça va très bien à Severus comme style je trouve** Il enserra la taille de la jeune femme, lui prit la main et commença à la faire danser. **Là je suis jalouse** Harry garda la bouche ouverte **Je donnerai cher pour voir ça** , et Ginny sourit à une Hermione déconfite qui fixait son amie avec de grands yeux. Puis elle décida de profiter de l'excellent danseur qu'était Rogue, se demandant quand même où il avait pu apprendre cet art dans lequel, visiblement, il excellait. **Il ne faut jamais le sous-estimer**

Ils dansaient déjà depuis quelques minutes lorsque les autres couples se poussèrent pour les laisser évoluer à leurs guise. **Mdr poussez-vous que je passe**

Son regard était toujours aussi énigmatique, et Hermione ne pu savoir si il appréciait, ou non, ce moment. **Aaaaaaah je me sens électrisée là**

Pari gagné. Ne me remerciez pas. **On t'a jamais dit que c'était un pari hein**

Puis il se tourna et reprit sa place initial sans mot dire, ne jetant plus le moindre regard à Hermione, faisant comme si cet instant n'avait jamais existé. **Du Severus tout craché**

Et elle le bu cul sec. **Tu vas finir à l'envers si tu continues**

Tout les étudiants se tenaient debout, en silence, et la fixaient... ou plutôt LES fixaient. **Bande de petits curieux sans gêne**

Ce soir, 19h, dans mon bureau. **TU VAS PRENDRE CHER AH AH AH**

Entrez, et refermez derrière vous. **Tu vas vraiment prendre cher ah ah… Esprit mal placé ? PRÉSENT !**

Oui ! Sûre et certaine... sans doute nous ont-ils vu danser samedi et... ils en auront tiré des conclusions logiques... **Elémentaire ma chère Watson :p**

Sortez ! Sortez immédiatement. **Oh la la quel rabat joie**

Pourtant elle n'avait pas le choix. En tant qu'enseignante, elle devait être présente, ne serait-ce que pour faire sa part de surveillance. **Surveillance de Severus avoue !**

N'était-ce pas mieux avec moi qu'avec ce type ? **Ce type ? C'EST TON BOSS POV' CON**

Elle le fixa et, comprenant enfin ce qu'il venait de lui dire, le planta comme l'imbécile qu'il était, non sans lui avoir jeté son verre au visage. **Celle-là il l'aura pas volé**

Dans le parc,elle lança quelques sorts bien sentis aux quelques gamins qui se bécotaient derrières les bosquets **je répète : BANDE DE SANS GÊNE**

Pourquoi dansiez-vous avec cet imbécile ? **Serait-il jaloux ? c'est mignon !**

Vous ne devriez danser qu'avec moi. **KYAAAAAAAAAAAH ! LÀ JE CRAQUE COMPLÈTEMENT**

Et a ses mots il se pencha vers elle et saisit ses lèvres. **J'EN PEUX PLUS LÀ, JE FOND LITTÉRALEMENT**


End file.
